Nidhoggr (LWA Ragnarok)
Nidhoggr is the malevolent, all-powerful lindworm god featured in Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy. It is the monster who nearly destroyed all life on Midgard during Middle Ages. Originally an ordinary serpent-like Jötunn, it devolved into monstrous, multi-legged dragon-like god from absorbing negative emotions of sentient beings in universe. This anomaly emerges to destroy its opposite and equivalent Yggdrasil, only to be defeated by Nine Olde Witches. Even so, the cosmic serpent cannot be easily defeated, as it transferred its consciousness into one of scattered pieces of its body that grew into Wagandea mutant as means to reform its destroyed body. But its endeavor to revive itself comes to halt by Odin and his fellow Asgardians who sensed that it still alive as Wagandea mutant. One of them, Forseti, tried to destroyed Nidhoggr's Wagandea mutant form, but only able to destroy its outer shell as its hatred on all life on Nine Realms literally reinforced its core to the point of near-indestrutible, prompting the Asgardians to lock it in a prison located at Niflheim. However, the cosmic serpent soon escaped its imprisonment and tried to reach Midgard, only for exhausted most of its powers just as it crossed to Helheim. Nidhoggr then revived Hel, the Goddess of Death as its thrall and empowered her by imbued it with one of 3 pieces of its consciousness, whereas the rest embedded themselves into Fenrir and Jormungand. The three would then schemed to restore Nidhoggr to enacted Second Ragnarok. Lore Eons ago, at the dawn of the universe, a celestial being that would grow into all-powerful cosmic serpent Nidhoggr came to existence. According to the Celestial Odin, Nidhoggr was both the most ancient of its kind and an anomaly: Having feeding on negative emotions (particulary hatred, anger, despair, and sadness) of sentient life in the newly born universe, Nidhoggr, overwhelmed by the said emotions, grew into god-like, all-powerful omnimalevolent cosmic serpent of titanic proportions driven by its own destructive instinct to spread chaos and burn everything to cinders. It soon grew powerful and developed into both equal and opposite of Yggdrasil: Biri Biri even noted that whereas Yggdrasil is life, Nidhoggr is death. Soon, during Middle Ages, the cosmic serpent sensed the presence of Yggdrasil on Earth/Midgard and descended upon the planet, wreaking havoc, destruction, and death in process. Prior to its arrival, Nidhoggr had ravaged countless planets, lunar bodies, and stars it come across by gnawed off Yggdrasil's branches which connected to them, stripping them off of their magic and killed all life in them in process. As the godlike-serpent confronted its counterpart and intending to rid it from existence however, it met the resistance from Daughters of Yggdrasil, Nine Olde Witches. The great battle of titanic proportions ensued between both sides, which ravage and reshape the entire lands. Eventually, in spite of the odds they faced, Nine Olde Witches emerged victorious, but at the cost of Earth being covered in malevolent mass, Angolmois, the fallen Nidhoggr left behind. Realizing that the mass will corrupt the entire world and even reform the evil Nidhoggr itself, Nine Olde Witches were left with no choice but to use what remained of the power of Yggdrasil to absorb the evil from Midgard and purge it forever, even if it meant the world would losing its magic. The ritual to purge what had left of the cosmic serpent succeed, but the process unexpectedly led to a miracle: The powers of Yggdrasil and Nidhoggr combines within the great tree, creating a new species that will become the Witches' closest allies, the Pomaikai Holoholona, the Blessed Animals. Fortunately for Midgard, Nine Olde Witches already have the plan to restore Yggdrasil once more: They secretly passed down and protected both the cosmic tree's heart and seed from which creation sprout, Grand Triskellion. Grand Triskellion was kept deep in the forest that will be known as Arcturus Forest. Little did Nine Olde Witches know that before its destruction, Nidhoggr has transferred its consciousness to one of its pieces that scattered around Acturus Forest, and the said piece mutated into shapeless sentient black mass that escaped beyond the reach of Daughters of Yggdrasil's purification ritual, and corrupted several Wagandea trees before bonded itself with one of them and merged into an evolved, Wagandea mutant. Nine Olde Witches remained oblivious with this fact until a group of Asgardian Celestials, led by Odin, comes to warn them about Nidhoggr's true nature and being a resillient evil, as well as what it had done before entering Midgard. Sure enough, Wagandea mutant Nidhoggr merged with sprung to life and resumed its rampage, wreaking havoc, death, and destruction in the process once again. The Asgardians and the witches then worked together to defeat the beast before causing more damage, and the battle ends with Forseti set the mutated tree ablaze with his power. However, the celestial cannot destroyed the core of the mutated tree, and left with no choice, he, Odin and their fellow Asgardians locked the core in the prison at Niflheim. Impressed with witches’ bravery and their ability to use magic to protect their homeworld from a malevolent member of their kind unlike others, the Asgardians developed respect on the witches and their leader, Nine Olde Witches. They also agreed with Woodward about potential goodness within Pomokai Holoholonas in spite of carrying essence of the dreaded Nidhoggr since their creation, and entrusted Nine Olde Witches and other witches to taking care of them. Before the Asgardians returned to their homeworld, Woodward gave them a fair share of some of Pomokai Holoholona race to the celestials as remainder of friendship and respect that have been built between both races, something they gladly accepted. Despite this, Odin acknowledged that while Pomokai Holoholonas will be accepted by their kind at their homeworld Asgard, Earth is still their true home, so he allowed some of them lived near a Ley Line Portal that led to Bifrost, a pathway to Asgard. Odin then gave Nine Olde Witches four Asgardian Relics to kill Nidhoggr in case of it somehow made its way to return to Midgard. The whole events would be remembered as First Ragnarok. What Odin feared about Nidhoggr's future return indeed come true much later, the cosmic serpent soon escaped its imprisonment and tried to reach Midgard, only for exhausted most of its powers just as it crossed to Helheim. Nidhoggr then revived Hel, the Goddess of Death as its thrall and empowered her by imbued her with one of 3 pieces of its consciousness, whereas the rest embedded themselves into Fenrir and Jormungand. The three would then schemed to restore Nidhoggr to enacted Second Ragnarok by swaying witches to aid them in their dirty works, forming a coven called Acolytes of Nidhoggr. It was until they recruited Croix Meridies that their plan comes into fruitition. Personality & Character As Nidhoggr, it is incredibly violent, spiteful, cataclysmic, malevolent, and destructive monster to begin with, deliberately sought to destroy all life on Earth and Yggdrasil out of pure spite before decided to destroy more. Even Celestials refused to acknowledge it as one of their kind because it's inherent malevolent nature. Given that Celestials are peaceful humanoid cosmic beings whereas Nidhoggr born as apocalyptic, serpentine beast, this is true both in figurative and literal sense. Physical Appearance Nidhoggr is celestial-turned cosmic serpent of titanic proportions, so huge that its head slighty larger than Noir Rod's spider form. Its most defining trait is its crested, long arrowhead-shaped pointed head with a huge eye on the forehead, smaller eyes on the side of the head, and 3 long tails. First Form *Length: 13 m *Height: 2,5 The first form of Nidhoggr looked like an emaciated elephant-sized, serpentine lizard-like creature that bore resemblance with its former self. It had elongated, fully developed arms with partially developed hind legs that ends with short stumps. The head was long, crested, and pointy that had single large eye on the forehead, but lacked additional pairs of smaller eyes and had a pair of small, blunt horns. Its jaw can open to almost 160 degree, and also possesses 3 tails protected by white protective armor which resembles furled leaf buds, but only have blunt blade on its point. In this form, Nidhoggr bear some resemblances to its clone due to being deprived of its full power, and the fact that it was reincarnated through its second clone that merges with original Nidhoggr's 3 separated consciousness (with Hel's persona being most dominant) into a single entity. Second Form *Length: 15 m *Height: 4.2 m After absorbed both power from Grand Triskellion and Noir Rod into its core, Nidhoggr's appearance developed further and gained additional features. It now around the size of a Zord Rex with slighty elongated neck and complete limbs that fully developed and covered by armor plates, though its arms become shorter in process. Not only that, it had better developed head as it gained more prominent shape as its crest become larger as it gained two pairs of smaller eyes on the side of its skulls and developed two rows of stumps across its underbelly. Its horns and tails also grew longer, but yet to developed barbed blade on its point. Nidhoggr now also developed small pair of wings and a pair of Balai repulsors. Third Form *Length: 240 m *Height: 60 m TBA Planetoid Form *Length: ??? *Height: ??? In its planetoid form, which is arguably its true form, Nidhoggr is a colossal entity around the size of Earth's moon. The surface acts as a protective casing, concealing malleable, crimson-colored biomass of cosmic serpent itself that can morph into writhing mass of tentacles that can reach thousands of miles in length at will. Within the midst of the tentacles lies the upper half of Nidhoggr's upper serpentine body with the wings, lower chest area, and lower part of the main arm fused with its own biomass. Its core was located at the center of its planetoid body, covered by thick layer of biomass that gave it resemblance to human heart. After resusciating itself and regaining this form, Nidhoggr's planetoid form and physiology more or less same like in the past, except that there are pieces of Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile and Noir Rod embedded on fleshy mass that covering its core. Final Form As result of severe damage inflicted by Akko's Primordial Magic and Croix's Fuel Spirit bomb, Nidhoggr's planetary shell dispersed, revealing a grotesque conglomerate of the Noir Rod parts, 3 celestials its fragmented spirits previously resided within (Jormungand, Fenrir, and Hel), and angolmois within. Its current form is the shattered giant red core encased within writhing mass of tentacles and flesh alongside heads of Fenrir, Jormungand, and Helj two giant tentacles ended with giant mouth and multiple red eyes on the sides, and single armored tail that retained its original form. Nidhoggr Clone The cloned version of the beast is resembles its first form, through the crest was deformed and more skeletal in appearance. According to Croix, reasons of the clone's disfigured appearance was due to preserved original cosmic serpent's DNA she found within Wagandea Trees and its fossils at Arcturus Forest had many gaps due to the centuries-years old preservation, and thus the gaps must be filled with DNA from creatures that belonged to Pomokai Holoholonas since they are related with both beast and Yggdrasil itself. Skills and Abilities Niddhogr is a celestial, ancient extraterrestrial race that said to be progenitor of all that exist in the world like its equivalent and opposite Nidhoggr. Its powers was so immense that Biri Biri claimed that only Nine Olde Witches empowered by Yggdrasil and with use of Ciaomh Solais and Grand Triskellion who able to stood against it, and its revival would result in the end of the world. Like other celestials, Nidhoggr is immortal, but can only truly killed if its core was destroyed. As displayed by both its clone and original, Nidhoggr has immense physical strength and is deceptively fast: The weak clone of Nidhoggr that Croix introduced to Ursula and Biri Biri swiftly attacked them before either of them could react, able to deflected a Shiny Ball with a single slap, and created a shockwave strong enough to tear up the surrounding landscape with a single swipe of one tail. The said clone also durable enough to survive explosion of both Noir Ball and Shiny Ball inside its body, though left weakened and only with Biri Biri's Shiny Ball Suicide that finally killed it. Even so, Biri Biri knows that once it evolved to its next forms, explosion of Shiny Ball inside it will merely annoyed it unless if it destroyed its core. Considered to be the source of tremendous magical energy like its equivalent and opposite Yggdrasil, Nidhoggr has massive and overwhelmingly powerful abilities that are capable of bringing total despair and destruction to the world and to greater extent, entire Nine Realms. As it developed into its next forms, its powers increased significantly, as once it reach its third form that closest to the original's true appearance, it can overpowered multiple Zord Rexes, the most powerful of Pomokai Holoholona race. Nidhoggr possesses tremendous magical power that allowed it to manipulate matter to a molecular level that it used to create its colossal reptillian body around its core. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Creatures & Plants Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:OC